The new girl in school
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: the new girl Christina catches the eye of a sertin Lab rat and he will do anything to get her evan give up his powers when she finds out and keeps avoiding him what will happen? Chasetina! (Chase and Christina.)
1. The New girl

Chase pov

A girl walked up to me "Hey do you know ware Mr. Blue's class is?" she asks "Ya just turn right after walking about half way down the hall then his room will be right there." I say "Thank you." She says "I'm Chase." I say holding out my hand "Christina." She says shaking my hand she lets go and walks away and I think I saw her blush "Christina what a Butiful name." I say walking to my locker

Christina pov

OMG that boy really talked to me for longer then I thought he would I only expected directions not a name I usually just get directions I'm in foster care and so I move a lot cuz my last foster parents died in a car crash after I told them I loved them it always happen when I tell a foster parent I love them the get evicted from their home and can't afford to keep me die in a car crash or get a better job and they can't pay for a ticket for me my new parents are the best but this time I won't say it. It's happened to my friends two evicted moving or death. I walk in to the empty band class witch I heard was never used witch was right next door to Mr. Blue's class the new band class I found the piano I sat down and took out my book and opened it and started to sing and play

Chase pov

I started to walk past the old band room doors when I heard the soft playing of a piano I turn on my bionic hearing "I know they say you can't go home again but I just had to come back one last time. Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam. These handprints on the front steps are mine. Up those stairs in that little back bedroom is ware I did my homework and I learned to play guitar. And I bet you didn't know that under that live oak my favorite dog is buried in the yard." (Song the house that built Me. this is after it's over.) I could feel a lump in my throat but I force back the tears the dared to brake from my eyes I could hear her pack up her things so I left to my first period Home ec.

Christina pov

I packed up my things and felt a tear fall off my cheek a lump formed in my throat more tears dare to brake through but I'm able to keep them back I've practiced over the years my most used face was a strait face I haven't laughed in about 3 months cuz that's how long it took to find my new foster parents I still haven't yet. I grab my stuff and leave


	2. Jocks scares songs and lunch?

Ok so Btrlover wants to know about Christina ok she is 14 1/2 almost the same age as Chase (They haven't told us his age so I'm saying it's 15.) Her parents died when she was 4 she has been in at least 13 foster homes at least 5 of them died the rest ether couldn't afford her or was moving or anything else now she's in Welker vill and her 14th foster home she falls for Chase but he doesn't know it yet but he loves her as much as she loves him. Christina has long brown hair brown eyes almost the exact replica of Chase she's just not the same age or gender thats it for now!

At lunch Christina Pov

I grabbed an apple and water and paid the woman and sit down at a table in the corner that no one was at yet I took a bite of the apple and placed the water in my bag I put down my hood and let my long brown hair fall "Can we sit with you?" I hear a voice say I turn around to see Chase I nod he and his friends sit down "Christina this is my sister Bree our brother Adam and our step brother Leo." He introduces them "Hello." I say Chase sat on my left Bree on my right Leo next to Bree and Adam next to Chase "So Christina how long ya been here?" asks Leo "Oh it's my first day." I say he nods "Well welcome to mission creek." Says Bree "Thanks." I say just then a whole group of jocks walks up to us "Well hello cutie." The one in front says "What do you want Trent?" asks Leo "Well I want to know why a cutie like that is with losers like you." He says, "Well you want an answer." I say, "Cuz they are awesome." I say I see all of them smile "And I'll tell you I have bad anger issues so get lost before you find food in the worst place." I say Trent looks scared "I'll count to 3." He's still there "One." Still there "Two." Still there "Three." Still there I get up they run "Wow your scary." Says Adam "I was just joking I would never do that to any one it's a prank the plus side getting jocks scared." I say we all laugh "Christina I have a few questions. What's your fav color singer sport song movie Tv show Food and band?" asks Bree "Light blue in a plaid formation Taylor Swift bace ball Brave once upon a time choclate and Lemonade Mouth." I say it feels good to have such good friends the next day I go back in the band room and take out my book Chase told me all about him so I wrote him a song that he will never hear I think I start to play

Chase pov

I walked up to the band room to hear the girl again "I'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing cuz I hope he's wrong and I don't think it ever crossed his mind he tells a joke I fake a smile but I know all his favorite songs and I could tell you his favorite colors green he loves to argue born on the 17th his sisters Butiful he has his fathers eyes but if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie." (Song: I'd is after she's all done) this time the song wasn't so sad it was touching I hear her pack up again and head to class

Christina pov

I packed up and sneaked out to my class which was just next door

Hope you like it!


End file.
